Surprises Come From The Kidnapped
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: When Mia loses her powers and gets kidnapped by Master X, Jayden is the one coming to her rescue! But it comes with a twist! They find out Mia is pregnant, and with Jayden's BABY'S! Better summery inside! Read and Review! Rated 'M!
1. Jayden and Mia

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Wish I did though! Hehe:)**

**A fan request for ****Wolfgirl777769!**

**A/N: Wolfgirl777769 did NOT think of everything! She just thought of a FEW of the things in this story! I just ADDED things to it, to make it better! This WILL be a full story! Read and Review!**

_**Summery: When Mia loses her powers and gets Kidnapped by Master X, Jayden is once agian coming to her rescue! But it comes with a twist! They find out Mia is pregnant, and with Jayden's BABY'S! That's right! She's going to have TWINS! Jayden and Mia are stunned, but come to accept it! Jayden wants to be there for his children and the woman he loves, so he is willing to do ANYTHING to keep Mia safe during her pregnancy! How will things go down when they are suppsed to be saving and pretecting the world from the Nilok? Will this sturr up the team and break them apart? How are they to deal with everything that has happend when new problems arise... With a NEW evil! How are they to keep Mia safe when the evil wants her AND the babys? How will Jayden fight to keep the one person he has EVER loved alive? (Sorry wolfgirl777769 but I added my own things to the story! Hope you don't mind, I just thought it needed somethig... MORE! I hope you don't hate me! If anything the stuff I'm adding will make it BETTER!) You will have to wait and see!**_

**Now enough with my rambling ENJOY the story!**

_**Surprises Come From The Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 1: Jayden and Mia**_

Mia was in bed all morning. She wasn't feeling very good. Jayden was getting worried about her. She had been more emotional and moody. She had also gotten sick more than usual. Every morning she was throwing up it seemed like. He decided to go check on her.

"Mia?" he asked walking into the room but she wasn't there. He heard puking coming from the bathroom and ran in. He saw Mia leaned over the toilet puking. He ran to her side and pulled her hair out of her face holding it.

He felt terrible, he couldn't stand seeing his girlfriend, his LOVE like this. "Mia? Are you ok? What's wrong with you?"

She had stopped puking then and he helped her up. She looked green as she walked to the sink and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Jayden stayed by her side while she did that. "I don't know Jayden. I think it's just the flu or something." she said as she brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom, Jayden following behind.

"I don't think so Mia. I mean it's just….. You are only sick in the mornings then your fine after that." he sat on her bed as she walked to her closet to grab her training uniform. "Maybe you shouldn't train today."

Mia turned around and said, "What? Why would I not train? I'm fine Jay, really! Don't worry about it." She turned back around and grabbed the pink uniform.

"How can I not worry Mia? You're my girlfriend and I love more than anything. I can't stand seeing you like this!" he said getting up and walking to her wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and kissed him, and then she said. "Thanks Jay, but no need to worry! OK?" She looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers.

"OK, but if your still sick on Sunday I'm taking you to a doctor." he looked at her and she nodded in agreement. It was Wednesday morning.

She pulled away from his grasp and went to the bathroom to change. Jayden went back to her bed and sat down, waiting for her to come out. He remembered the night they….

"Let's go Jayden." said Mia walking out of the bathroom in her pink uniform.

Jayden got up from her bed and walked to her side, she looked beautiful. Just like she did when they…

"Jayden?" asked Mia waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What!" he asked snapping away from his thoughts.

"Umm… You were just… Never mind Jay. Let's go train!" she grabbed his hand and they headed out to the dojo.

**A/N: Well? How was the first chap everyone? Good I hope! I can't wait to write the next chap, but I WILL need reviews for that to happen! So please review if you want another chap! TNX!**


	2. Training

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Wish I did though! Hehe:)**

**A fan request for ****Wolfgirl777769!**

**A/N: Wolfgirl777769 did NOT think of everything! She just thought of a FEW of the things in this story! I just ADDED things to it, to make it better! This WILL be a full story! Read and Review!**

**P.S. Wolfgirl777769 and I DO NOT collaborate at all on any chapters! She also did NOT help me with the first chapter, It was ALL ME! Thanks now enjoy chapter 2!**

_**Surprises Come From The Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 2: Training**_

Jayden and Mia walked outside into the dojo to see Emily and Mike duel as Kevin and Antonio did the same. Emily knocked Mike on his butt again.

Mia laughed and said, "I guess some things _never_ change!"

Jayden looked at her and smiled, glad to see she was feeling better. He noticed the sun's light radiating off her skin. He smiled, she looked beautiful just like the night they….

"Jayden?" Mia asked looking at him.

Jayden snapped away from his thoughts and looked at her again and asked, "Huh?"

"Are we going train or what?" she asked him walking down the steps and grabbing a Kanta Stick.

"Uh….. Yah!" said Jayden walking down the steps and grabbing a Kanta Stick as well.

They stood and faced one another, smiling before they began dueling like the others.

Mia was doing pretty good she knocked Jayden down just as Emily had done Mike. Mia burst out laughing after she said, "Whoops! Sorry Jay!"

He smiled up at her and laughed right along with her. How could he not? Her laugh was contagious.

"OK, I think we need a break." said Kevin walking over.

"But we just started!" said Jayden.

"No…. YOU just started! WE have been training for 2 hours!" said Kevin looking at him.

"Oh right. OK go ahead guys, Mia and I will continue training." he said turning back to Mia.

"Are you sure that's such a great idea Jayden?" asked Emily coming up. "I mean Mia has been sick for quite some time now. Maybe she just needs to rest."

Emily looked at Mia a bit worried. Emily noticed something going on with Mia but couldn't figure out what it was. She wanted to be there for her as Mia had been for her when she was sick. But….. What did Mia have?

It was a mystery to them all. They all wanted to help Mia get better, but had no clue on how to help. They didn't even know what was making her sick.

Mia looked at her little sister and said, "Emily I'm fine."

Emily sighed and walked into the house.

"Mia.." began Mike, " Maybe Emily is right. I mean you HAVE been sick for a while now. Maybe a little rest couldn't hurt."

"Mike, I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry." she smiled at them to show them she was ok.

"OK." said Mike walking inside to find Emily.

"Mia?" asked Kevin.

"Yes Kev?" she said looking at him.

"Have you eaten today?" he asked her.

Mia looked at him like he was crazy. Why did he want to know if she had eaten? "Ummm… No. Why?" she asked.

"I don't know… You seemed a bit slow, worn down."

"Oh. Well maybe I should eat then." she looked over at Jayden and he nodded.

"How about I make us some fish?" asked Antonio.

"Umm… Sure. Why not?" said Mia as, she took Jayden's outstretched hand and he led her inside.

When Antonio began making the fish he brought out eggs, bread crumbs, garlic, and some other spices. He put some fish in the eggs and then in the bread crumbs, sprinkling garlic and the other spices on and finally setting them on the grill.

When Mia smelled the eggs she got sick. She ran to the bathroom with Jayden following behind. She went to the toilet and began puking Jayden held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet.

Once again he felt sad; he HATED seeing _his _Mia like this. '_What's wrong with her?'_ he thought to himself. He wanted to figure out what was going on with her, and fast.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the next chapter! The next chap WILL be the chapter Mia gets kidnapped so…. If you want that chapter REVIEW! I love hearing your feedback so PLEASE review? The next chapter WILL be better I promise!**


	3. KIDNAPPED

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Wish I did though! Hehe:)**

**A fan request for ****Wolfgirl777769!**

**A/N: Wolfgirl777769 did NOT think of everything! She just thought of a FEW of the things in this story! I just ADDED things to it, to make it better! This WILL be a full story! Read and Review!**

**P.S. Wolfgirl777769 and I DO NOT collaborate at all on any chapters! She also did NOT help me with the past chapters, It was ALL ME! Thanks now enjoy chapter 3!**

_**Surprises Come From The Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 3: KIDNAPPED**_

Mia was walking out of the bathroom Jayden following behind.

"Mia are you sure you're ok?" Jayden asked her worriedly.

Mia walked to her bed and Jayden followed. Mia sat down on her bed and Jayden sat beside her, putting his arm around her and pulling her to him.

"I don't know Jay. I mean…. I'm just not feeling well. Nothing to be _too_ worried about." she looked up into his ice eyes and smiled.

He looked down at her still deeply concerned. "Mia I don't think-"

He was cut off by Mia saying, "Jay, Please?" She looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just worried." he confessed.

"And I appreciate that but you're are being _over worried _about nothing,-" she stopped screaming clutching her stomach in pain.

"MIA?" yelled Jayden pulling away to look at her, she was still holding her stomach but she was now whimpering.

"Jay,-" she began but screamed again holding her stomach tighter. She fell into his arms crying out in pain.

"MIA? What's wrong? MENTOR!" he called.

"My stomach-" she screamed again. "It hurts really bad Jay!" she cried.

He pulled her into his arms picking her up and ran her to the infirmary.

"Mia?" called her fellow Samurai running after Jayden following him into the infirmary.

"Jayden, what's wrong with Mia?" asked Emily frantically, as she watched him set Mia down in a bed covering her up. "JAYDEN?" she screamed beginning to cry.

Mike pulled her away from the site holding her tight. "Shhhh, It's ok Em. Mia's fine, she's just not feeling well." He said looking over her head and mouthed _'What's wrong with Mia?'_

Jayden mouthed back, _'I don't know! She is in extreme pain though. Get Emily out of here she doesn't need to see this!'_

Mike looked horrified but nodded and pulled Emily away.

*********30 minutes later*********

Mia was asleep in Jayden's arms on the infirmary bed. Mentor couldn't think of what was wrong, he said that they should take her to a hospital but Jayden refused. If they took her there, if it were serious he wouldn't be able to see her except for a few hours a day.

He said, "You might as well take away the air I breathe if you make me take her there!"

Mentor could see he meant it and could see he didn't want to leave her side but he said, "Jayden what if this _is _serious! What if this…. _Whatever _it is could kill her!"

Jayden was about to agree but Mia had stopped screaming and crying 5 minutes ago and looked up at them and said, "I don't know what happened but it's over. Maybe it was just a flu bug or something."

Mentor looked her over again and saw nothing wrong at the time but suggested she rest. When Mentor left Jayden laid down next to her and held her close. She fell asleep in his arms.

A few minutes later the Gap Sensor went off making Jayden and Mia jump out of their sleep.

"Mia maybe you should stay here." said Jayden getting up and walking to the door.

Mia jumped out of bed saying, "No way! I am still a Ranger, so I have to fight. It doesn't matter how I feel!"

"But-" began Jayden but was cut off by Mia.

"No Jayden! I'm going." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

*********At the fight*********

They all ran up to see a large mouthed Nilok with 8 tentacle arms with razor sharp nails at the end and huge feet. The Nilok also had a HUGE horn on its head.

It had 1 person in each arm, flailing them around like rag doll while they screamed.

"HEY! Put those people DOWN!" yelled Jayden pulling out his Samuraizer and yelling, "Go, Go Samurai!" drawing his symbol in the air and jumping threw it coming out clad in his ranger suit.

They other's did the same running up behind him.

The Nilok laughed and threw the people to the ground. "There I put them down."

"That was NOT what I meant!" yelled Jayden pulling out his Samurai sword as the others went to check on the people.

"I know Red Ranger!" laughed the Nilok running to Jayden.

When the other's made sure the people were ok they ran back into the fight pulling out their Samurai swords.

Jayden and the Nilok were going head to head. When Jayden was knocked aside Mia yelled, "JAYDEN!" and ran for the Nilok.

"Mia! Be careful!" he yelled as the Nilok swatted her aside.

Jayden got up and ran toward Mia but the Nilok threw him back and yelled, "MOGGERS!"

Moggers came through gaps and went for the other rangers as the Nilok went back at Mia.

"Well now don't you look pretty in pink." laughed the Nilok moving towards her.

"MIA!" yelled Jayden trying to get through the Moggers, but the Moggers kept going for him.

Mia got up and charged the Nilok she pulled out her Sky Fan and got in a few good hits, before the Nilok slashed her with his claws sending her flying through the air screaming. She fell to the ground on her back as she demorphed, the Nilok laughed as he walked toward her.

"MIA!" yelled her fellow Samurai as they all tried to get to her.

"Well…. It seems I was right!" laughed the Nilok picking Mia up around the waist with his tentacle arms, "You are a pretty ranger."

Mia screamed trying to wriggle free of his grasp but he only gripped tighter.

"Master Xandrid will be most pleased." He laughed jumping through a gap as Mia screamed.

"JAYDEN!" was the last thing she screamed as they disappeared through the gap.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jayden striking down every Mogger in his way with his Samurai sword. "MIA!" he yelled running to the place where she disappeared.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed it! Remember I need reviews for the next chapter so… KEEP REVIEWING! Wow 3 chapters in 3 days! Don't expect that to continue! But it just might for this week! I am in High School so….. I do have homework and tests. But this week I only have School Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. So I might be able to post 1 chapter a day! Who knows but I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Master Xandrid

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Wish I did though! Hehe:)**

**A fan request for Wolfgirl777769!**

**A/N: Wolfgirl777769 did NOT think of everything! She just thought of a FEW of the things in this story! I just ADDED things to it, to make it better! This WILL be a full story! Read and Review!**

**P.S. Wolfgirl777769 and I DO NOT collaborate at all on any chapters! She also did NOT help me with the past chapters, It was ALL ME! Thanks now enjoy chapter 4!**

_**Surprises Come From The Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 4: Master Xandrid**_

Mia was struggling to get away from this Nilok but he had her good.

"Where are you taking me my stupid Nilok!" she screamed at him.

He laughed and said, "To visit Master Xandrid!"

They were on the bank of a River now, "where are we?" she asked the Nilok. But she already knew.

"The Sanzu River of course!" he laughed.

"But humans can't survive here!" she screamed.

"Duh, don't you think a Nilok like me would know that?" he said wadding into the water.

"I'm Human you Boron! Put the pieces together! I can't survive here, now TAKE ME BACK NOW!" she ordered.

"Oh my well aren't you a feisty one!" he laughed as he boarded the Master's Ship. "And you can't make me take you back!"

"Oh YAH?-" she yelled back but was cut off by Master Xandrid.

"Oh just SHUT UP you too!" growled the Master holding his head.

"NO!" yelled Mia.

"What did you say girl?" growled Dayu coming up to Mia. "I said 'what did you say' PINKY!"

"Don't yell at me DAYU! And 'I' said 'NO!'! What are 'you' going to do about it?" asked Mia.

"Oh you DON'T want to know what-" began Dayu but was interrupted by Master Xandrid.

"I SAID 'SHUT UP!'!" he yelled drinking his medicine.

"And I said 'NO!'! You are NOT the boss of me!" said Mia crossing her arms across her chest.

"Take her back to the human world and take her to a ware house and watch her!" said Master Xandrid.

"Got it boss!" said the Nilok.

*********At the Shiba Mansion*********

"What are we GOING TO DO?" shouted Jayden.

"Jayden… Maybe we should-" began Emily.

"Maybe I could track her down threw her morpher!" said Antonio.

"That's a great idea Antonio!" said Kevin.

"Yes it is. We should hurry rangers." said Mentor.

"OK! Hurry Antonio, let's go Mia needs us!" said Mike.

"OK!" said Antonio grabbing his morpher and punching buttons.

The other Rangers were hovering over him as he worked.

**Will they find Mia? You'll have to wait and see! REMEMBER to review, if you want another chapter! Thanks for all of your nice comments! And please continue!**


	5. Signals

**I know, I know! It's been awhile since I updated this story hasn't it? Well NO more waiting because I have the next LONG AWAITED chapter right here! So as always…. ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Wish I did though! Hehe:)**

**A fan request for Wolfgirl777769!**

**A/N: Wolfgirl777769 did NOT think of everything! She just thought of a FEW of the things in this story! I just ADDED things to it, to make it better! Read and Review!**

**P.S. Wolfgirl777769 and I DO NOT collaborate at all on any chapters! She also did NOT help me with the past chapters, It was ALL ME! Thanks now enjoy chapter 5!**

_**Surprises Come From The Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 5: Signals**_

Everyone was still hunched over Antonio as he worked his so called 'magic' to find Mia. They were beginning to grow impatient do to the lack of results in the past hour.

Finally Jayden could take it no longer and yelled, "DUDE!"

Everyone glanced up at him shocked as he continued to yell.

"How long does it take to find 1 morpher signal!" huffed Jayden.

"Jayden," began Antonio calmly. "These things take time."

"Mia doesn't HAVE TIME!" yelled Jayden getting in Antonio's face.

"Look dude. I know you're upset, but calm down! I am working as fast as I-" he was cut off by a beeping sound coming from his morpher. He looked down and on the screen was a faint but clear pink dot flashing on the screen. "I FOUND HER!" he yelled.

Everyone gasped and rushed to his side to see the flashing pink dot.

"She's in an old warehouse!" yelled Emily looking up at Antonio after seeing the screen.

Antonio nodded and pressed a few buttons. A second later her location was written on the bottom of the screen.

"What?" asked Mike looking at Antonio. "That can't be right! Try it again."

"It's correct Mike." said Antonio looking at him.

Mike looked back at the screen but said, "But that's where they kept her when she was a fake bride! Why would they take her to a place that we know about?" He looked over at Kevin whom was standing next to Jayden.

"Well maybe they thought we wouldn't even look there since we would think they wouldn't take her somewhere we had foiled their plans or knew about." said Kevin looking at him then at Jayden who nodded at him.

"Huh?" asked everyone else but Jayden looking at Kevin as if he were crazy.

"What?" he asked looking at them.

"How are we supposed to know what you just said?" asked Emily.

"It was complete gibberish!" said Antonio.

"Well, Jayden got it." said Kevin nodding his head toward their leader.

"So, we didn't!" said Mike.

"Well…. I already explained it as simply as I could. I can't really dumb it down any farther." stated Kevin.

"Did….. wait no!... Are you calling us DUMB!" asked Mike angrily while he yelled.

"Well, no I just meant….. meant that… Oh just forget it! I wasn't calling you dumb so leave it at that!" said Kevin turning around. "I won't allow myself to have dumb friends." he said under his breath.

"Huh?" asked Mike looking at him smiling. "What was that Kevin?" he asked putting a hand to his ear.

Kevin turned around quickly face red and said, "NOTHING!" he coughed and said again but in a calmer voice, "Nothing!"

"Oh I do believe I heard you say that you won't allow yourself to-" began Mike but Kevin ran up and cupped his hand over Mikes mouth.

Mike grinned and licked the blue ranger's hand. "Ewww, that's gross Mike!" Kevin took his hand off Mikes mouth and wiped it on his shirt.

The other rangers laughed at that.

"Now as I was saying, 'I do believe you said that you won't allow yourself to have dumb friends.'!" Mike grinned ear to ear. "You just called us your friends! Ha! That right, you finally admitted that I'm your friend!"

"I don't believe this!" said Kevin slapping his hand to his forehead. "I did not say that!"

"Did so!" said Mike.

"Did not!" said Kevin.

"Did so!" said Mike getting in Kevin's face.

"Did not!" said Kevin getting in Mike's.

"Did" said Mike smiling.

"Didn't!" growled Kevin.

"DID! DID! DID!" yelled Mike.

"FINE!" screamed Kevin annoyed. "I did! It's times like this that make me regret having you as a friend."

Mike smiled when Kevin looked at him and Kevin couldn't help but smile back. He was glad to have such a great friend, even though he can be an ANNOYING friend at times.

"Let's go get Mia." said Jayden and they all headed out the door.


	6. The Rescue

**I know, I know! It's been awhile since I updated this story hasn't it? Well NO more waiting because I have the next LONG AWAITED chapter right here! So as always…. ENJOY! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Wish I did though! Hehe:)**

**A fan request for Wolfgirl777769!**

**A/N: Wolfgirl777769 did NOT think of everything! She just thought of a FEW of the things in this story! I just ADDED things to it, to make it better! Read and Review!**

_**Surprises Come From The Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 6: The Rescue**_

They were out the door and headed to the site that the signal came from. They were outside the building about to charge in.

"Ok do you all know the plane?" asked Jayden.

"Yes." they all said.

"OK then, lets save Mia!"

"Yah!"

They get up and charge into the building. Mia looks up from the ground; she is bound in chains.

"Mia!" yelled Jayden heading for her.

"Jayden?" she asked surprised. "How did you find me?"

"Antonio!"

"Of course." she smiles.

Jayden goes over to her and slashes her chains with his sword. They fall to the ground.

"Thanks Jayden." said Mia as he helped her up out of the girt.

"No problem."

"Jayden! Mia!" yelled Emily coming over. "We finished them off."

"Great!" said Jayden.

"Jayden!" said Kevin coming over as well. "We should go now before Xandrid send more Moggers!"

"Yah, Let's go!" he grabs Mia into his arms and holds her against his chest. "Let's get you home Mia."

"Where you belong." said Mike.

"Hurry!" yelled Antonio coming over.

They all run out. Mia is in Jayden's arms and they run back to the Shiba Mansion. When they get there they take Mia to the infirmary.

"Mia!" yelled Mentor coming over. "I'm so glad to see your safe."

"Me too Mentor." she said as Jayden laid her down on one of the beds.

"Now let's check you out." said Mentor coming over.

**Sorry for this chapter being so sucky and short. I just wanted to give you all an update. I will try to update this more often. But I have to say I am losing my inspiration for this story. I am getting board of it. I am thinking of quitting it; I'm just not sure yet. Well anyway leave a review. And if you have ANY IDEAS for this story… PLEASE SHARE IN A REVIEW! Thanks for sticking with me when I haven't updated.**


	7. That Night

**I know, I know! It's been awhile since I updated this story hasn't it? Well NO more waiting because I have the next LONG AWAITED chapter right here! So as always…. ENJOY! XD**

**WARNING!:**** This chapter has the sex scene in it! If you are not comfortable reading it… DON'T! I had asked someone here on fanfiction to write this for me. Her author name is ****Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3****, and she is an AMAZING author. She is my new friend here. So I wanted to tell you all we compromised on this chapter, but SHE WROTE THIS! NOT ME! But still review! This is the night she get's pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers, Wish I did though! Hehe:)**

**A fan request for Wolfgirl777769!**

**A/N: Wolfgirl777769 did NOT think of everything! She just thought of a FEW of the things in this story! I just ADDED things to it, to make it better! Read and Review!**

_**Surprises Come From The Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 7: That Night**_

*******Before Mia was kidnapped and reascued*******

It had been the perfect date. Jayden and Mia had made it through dinner without a Nighlok attack or even a random group of Moogers attacking aimlessly. After dinner, they had walked through the park together talking and simply enjoying each other's company. Between daily training and the constant threat of Xandred, they never got any time to relax much less time for just the two of them.

Unfortunately, their perfect night had to come to an end. The two rangers returned to their home, hand in hand. As they did each night, Jayden walked Mia to her room. As per their routine, they would hug and then Jayden would kiss Mia before going their separate ways.

This time, Mia didn't want him to go. When Jayden turned to go to his bedroom, she reached out grabbing his arm.

"Please, stay with me tonight," she said.

Jayden's face immediately lit up with excitement and then darkened with conflict. "We can't," was the half-hearted protest.

Mia leaned forward and kissed him much more passionately than their last kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place. Jayden responded immediately. When she pulled back, Jayden was smiling at her. She could see in his face just how much he loved her.

"I can't say no to you," he said.

Mia felt a smile break out across her face. She pulled her boyfriend into her room and locked the door behind them.

Once the locked clicked, Jayden pulled Mia against his body. He put a hand tenderly on her cheek and kissed her deeply. He gently parted her lips with his tongue to explore her more deeply. Mia responded in kind.

Mia pulled away to lead Jayden to her bed. She guided him so he was sitting on the edge of her bed. Mia took a moment to enjoy the look of adoration he was giving her. She then straddled him so she could resume kissing him.

Jayden reached up to stroke her back affectionately. He would say how beautiful she was and how much he loved her in between kisses.

Catching her breath, Mia said to him, "I love you so much. I want you to make love to me."

There was a heavy pause as Mia wanted for his answer. Jayden was looking directly at her almost as if he had misheard her. The pause was horrible for Mia because she wasn't sure if he had misheard her or if he didn't want her that way.

"Okay," was all Jayden said.

After that, their kissing became more heated. Jayden's wandering hands became bolder as they moved to her front. He gently touched Mia's breasts through her shirt. Mia let out a small involuntary gasp.

Jayden then guided Mia so that she was leaning back on the bed and he was hovering above her. He grasped the hem of her shirt and pushed it up a little bit before making eye contact with her.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Mia nodded.

Jayden pushed her shirt off over her head and tossed it off the side of the bed. He then reached behind her to remove her bra. It came away easily but Mia was suddenly overcome with embarrassment and covered herself with her hands.

Jayden pulled her hands away. "Let me look at you. You're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her again.

Mia relaxed and gasped again when Jayden touched her breasts. She had no idea that part of her body was this sensitive. He leaned in and kissed her again. While doing this, he flicked his thumbs over her nipples which got a more drastic reaction. Mia would've cried out if Jayden hadn't been covering her mouth.

Jayden pulled back to look down at Mia as he continued to touch her. She was truly beautiful. He leaned down again and cautiously took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Mia had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She was beginning to feel increasingly warm in her lower regions. She had had this feeling a lot around Jayden but it had never been this hot before.

Mia reached out to pull at Jayden's clothes. "You are wearing too much. I want to see you too," she said.

Jayden smiled sweetly. He sat back and pulled his own shirt over his head. Mia sat up to admire his body. She reached out and touched his chest, tracing all the lines of his muscles. She was amazed at how soft his skin was.

"Pants too," she heard herself say.

Jayden complied by hopping off the bed and removing the requested garment. He then tugged the waist band of his underwear. "Want me to remove these too?" he asked.

Mia shook her head. "Let me," she said.

She sat up and gripped the hem of his underwear. She pulled the band over his arousal and then pulled them down around his ankles for him to step out of. Mia was then face to face with the most intimate part of her boyfriend.

"Can I touch it?" she asked.

"Please, do," Jayden said.

Mia wrapped her fingers carefully around the shaft. It was much softer than she could've imagined. Jayden breathed in sharply. She ran her fingers up and down his length. He let out a small moan before biting his lip.

Jayden stopped Mia after she stroked him a few more times. "Not yet," he said.

He pushed her back down on the bed. Jayden then removed Mia's pants and her panties. He kissed her again, pressing their naked bodies against each other. Their hands roamed over the exposed skin that they had never touched before.

That warmth that Mia was feeling was continuing to grow. "Please, Jayden, make love to me."

Jayden kissed her tenderly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I've never been more sure about anything. I love you so much. I want my first time to be with you," she said.

"This is my first time too. I love you more than anyone else. You're so beautiful," said Jayden.

After shifting their positions slighty, Jayden was able to penetrate Mia easily. Mia had never felt so full in her entire life. She hugged Jayden to her tightly.

Jayden waited a moment for Mia to get used to him inside her. Then he moved back and forth, slowly at first and then picking up speed. Mia gripped his shoulders tightly and tried her best not to cry out in pleasure.

The warmth that had been gathering in Mia was growing to a point where she thought it was going to burn her. Then something snapped and Mia saw stars as she plummeted over the edge of pleasure.

Jayden was soon to follow her. He cried out as he came because he was so overwhelmed with everything he was feeling. He then collapsed exhausted on top of her.

After a moment of recovering, Jayden pulled out of Mia and went to gather his clothes. Mia stopped him before he even got out of the bed.

"No, stay the night" she said.

Jayden nodded. "Okay."

He crawled back into the bed with her. They arranged themselves comfortably in the small bed.

"I love you," whispered Jayden as he kissed her forehead.

Mia smiled. "I love you too."

They both drifted off to sleep felling as though everything was perfect.

**So what did you all think of this chapter? Please leave a review, thanks!**


End file.
